


The Offering

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Priest Gabriel (Supernatural), Rituals, Sam as an offering, Sex Magic, Temple of Bastet, ceremonial Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel, High Priest of the Temple of Bastet, was used to his serve his goddess with every fibre of his being and when his goddess showed him something she desired he made sure to get his goddess the offering she desired.





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm so happy to finally post this fic because...cats and egypt^^
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Have fun!  
> Silva

  
  


Gabriel was used to the people, especially women, making room for him when he walked over to the grand bazaar. He was the High Priest of the Temple of Bastet, and every married pair who wanted to have children would seek out his goddess blessing for them to have many and healthy children. The Temple of Bastet was the biggest temple in the city and while cats were considered holy everyone in the kingdom valued them beyond anything else. Black cats were supposed to be their goddess messengers or even an avatar of the goddess herself.  
  
Most people took care of the shy cats. They could find food and water all over the place, but there were places the cats would gather, and nobody would disturb them. The cats would avoid humans as much as they could while the humans worshipped them as the messengers of their goddess and brought her offerings of various kinds to her temple which Gabriel overlooked as her High Priest.  
  
Walking over the bazaar offered Gabriel a general view of the people of the city. He saw many people decorated with trinkets and symbols regarding his goddess and that pleased him very much. Bastet had always protected their town, and while other cities had problems with rodents in the past and the illnesses they brought along, their city was strong and healthy.  
  
But sometimes Gabriel found something that surprised even him, and he liked to blame his goddess for most of them. His newest surprise was the lanky form of a young man sitting in the shadow of a date palm. Cats surrounded him. Not wholly unusual per se but every cat strolling around the young man was black. The black cats mewled and purred at the young man who laughed at the cats fighting for his attention. They pushed each other out of the way until they could press their tiny furry heads into the man’s large hands or nuzzle his throat. It was adorable to watch and Gabriel knew when he found a favorite of his goddess.  
  
He stepped up to the young man who tried to get up immediately when he saw who was approaching him, but several cats blocked his legs and he would have to push them out of the way to get up. No one would move a cat, especially not a black cat, by force in the presence of the High Priest of Bastet. The young man bowed as much as he could while surrounded as he was by the black cats. “Good afternoon, High Priest. I apologize for not greeting you properly and as your rank demands.” Chuckling, Gabriel pushed the apology aside with a smile. “No need to apologize young friend. It’s been quite a while since I saw someone outside the temple who our goddess holds in such high esteem. What’s your name?”

The young man gathered a young kitten, not older than maybe three months in his hand and rubbed his face against the tiny head. “Sam, High Priest.” Gabriel sat down on a low stone wall and watched Sam and the cats. “Do you sit here often to play with the cats, Sam?” Sam nodded and put the kitten back down. The mother, a beautiful sleek cat with green eyes, sniffed at her kitten and grabbed it around the neck with her teeth and carried it away. “Yes, High Priest. I come here as often as my work allows it. I work with my brother down by the river. Our father is responsible for the city’s water systems.”  
  
Ah, a family of craftsmen with admirable work. “And do always being so many cats to play with you, Sam?” Sam smiled and nodded. Another cat, this one different from the others with a dark face and sand coloured fur, demanded Sam’s attention and he scratched the beautiful animal behind its dark ears. “Most of the time, yes. Today there are more than usual, but maybe it has something to do with the offering I brought to the temple this morning. My mother is pregnant again, and I brought an offering of milk and fish from the river to the temple to pray for my mothers’ health and the goddess blessing. I have the feeling every time I came to the temple to offer something to the goddess that more cats come to play. I don’t know.”  
  
Chuckling again, Gabriel watched the cats scatter away when Sam stretched his legs, and it finally gave him the opportunity to get up. When Sam finally stood, Gabriel could see just how tall he had grown. “It looks like your mother brought a lot of offerings to the temple herself. The goddess blessed you with a strong body and a kind spirit, young Sam.”  
  
Sam blushed and bowed adequately in front of the priest. “I don’t know High Priest. Bastet is the goddess my mother prefers above the others, but my father prefers Sobek as the god of the water because of his profession. He respects the cats in our house, but he says the sleek elegance of a crocodile is more to his liking.” Gabriel started to laugh at the simple explanation. “Yet, Sobek is a god of fertility too, just like Bastet. Both of your parents have chosen a god of fertility. No wonder you grew up to be such a strong young man.”  
  


Sam blushed again, and one of the last remaining cats wound its way around his legs before the animal looked at Gabriel with too much intelligence to be an animal. A faithful follower knows when he was facing his goddess.  
  
“Sam, when do you plan to give your next offering to the goddess?” Sam picked the cat up, and Gabriel was still sure that this cat was in truth Bastet. “I planned to go again in a few days. My father ordered me to check on a few channels in the city, and I won’t be able to look presentable to the goddess after my work is done.”  
  
Shaking his head, Gabriel pulled a pendant off from around his neck and offered it Sam. Sam eyed the pendant, but he was still holding onto the avatar of Bastet. “I want you to come to the temple tomorrow after your work is done. Show this to your father and tell him that your service is needed at the Temple of Bastet from tomorrow night on for as long as the goddess demands it. This pendant will open the doors of the temple for you. Don’t be late.”  
  
Sam lowered the avatar to the ground and petted the black cat with amber eyes on the head before he stood tall again and accepted the pendant from Gabriel. The amber eyes of the cat in the pendant started to glow the moment it touched Sam’s bare skin.  
  
…  
  
Gabriel excited for the next night. The power with which his pendant had glowed showed him the desire his goddess had for this young man, and he wouldn’t be surprised should his goddess call him has her champion after tonight.  
  
The massive doors of the temple were pushed open, and Sam walked in with a small basket in his hands and two black cats following behind him. It looked like his goddess wanted to make sure that Sam arrived safely at her temple. Walking up to Sam, Gabriel took the basket from his hands. Despite his words the day before, Sam had taken the time to bring an offering to the temple. Milk and fresh meat for the goddess. Gabriel handed the basket over to one of the servants and looked at Sam.  
  
Sam hadn’t been lying when he said he wouldn’t be presentable to the temple after his work was done. He had mud all over his clothes and it even stuck to his hair. He looked like a man after a day of hard work for the city and Gabriel saw nothing dirty in it. Despite the amount of mud all over his skin, Sam wore the pendant Gabriel had given him the day before, and it was as clean as always.  
  
“Sam, it’s good to see you. I hope your father didn’t scold you for you will be unable to fulfill your duties in the next few days?” Sam shook his head. “Mother told him how much of an honor it is to be invited to the temple by the High Priest himself, and she even gave me money to buy a small offering on my way here. Otherwise, I have to admit it would have felt weird to come to the temple.”  
  
Smiling, Gabriel seemed to do this a lot with Sam around, the High Priest entwined his arm with Sam’s, not caring for the streaks of mud transferring onto his robs. “That’s thoughtful of you Sam, but it wasn’t necessary. Tonight, you are going to be the offering to our goddess, and if she demands your personal offering to herself, I’m sure you will give it to her willingly.” Gabriel felt Sam tense up next to him, but Sam didn’t stop following him. “My personal offering? Is what I brought along not enough for the goddess?”  
  


Stopping Sam with a light touch to his chest, Gabriel looked up into Sam’s mud-streaked and worried face. “Don’t worry Sam. Our goddess isn’t wrathful nor thirsts for blood. Bastet is still a goddess of fertility and values life above anything else. You will be cleaned thoroughly before you will be brought in front of our goddess to bring her your offering. I will be by your side at all times. I will bathe you personally to make sure you are as clean as we can get you. You have nothing to fear. You have been chosen by our goddess, and you will find nobody in this temple who will bring you any harm.”  
  
Still hesitating and looking around, Sam nodded. Whatever he had seen around Gabriel made him trust the High Priest enough that Sam followed him deeper into the temple.  
  
Leading Sam through a maze of hallways, Gabriel met a lot of other priests and servants, and all of them bowed down. Unbeknown to Sam, they bowed to him as well.  
  
Together they reached a chamber deep under the temple where a spring filled a basin the priests had hammered into the stone. Many torches lighted the room, and the air was warm.  
  
Gabriel led Sam to the edge of the basin and nodded at the water. “Please, free yourself of your clothes and enjoy the water. It’s warm, and while you enjoy the water, I will take care of cleaning you of the marks your demanding work left on your body.” Sam extended his hand and dipped it into the water. He yelped in surprise when he noticed that the water was indeed, warm. A smile bloomed on Sam’s face, and he pushed the pendant under his shirt before he pulled the clothing off.  
  


Miles of sun-kissed skin and hard muscles came into view, and Gabriel had to admit that his shared his goddess taste in young men. Sam was young and healthy and would make an excellent champion to Bastet. Sam dropped his simple linen pants as well, and Gabriel sent a prayer to his goddess to offer him the gift of restraint before he made a fool of himself. He hoped that his goddess would be in a sharing mood later because when he beheld Sam, he wouldn’t mind having a closer look at him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gabriel slipped out of his robe and waited for Sam to climb into the basin before he followed him. Sam groaned at the heat soaking into his hard muscles while Gabriel took a vial of scented oil from a tablet attached to the edge of the basin.  
  
He started to wash Sam’s arms, and throat and Sam closed his eyes in pleasure when Gabriel began to massage the hard muscles. Before Gabriel could wash Sam’s hair he asked Sam to dunk under, and when Sam came up again he was a view of purest sin, and that’s what Gabriel told his goddess in great detail. Miles of oil-shiny and wet skin, long hair soaked… and after Gabriel was done with Sam’s hair it looked as sleek and dark as Bastet’s avatar.  
  
Under the water, Gabriel’s hands wandered lower until his hands closed around Sam’s cock. Smiling, Gabriel noticed that Sam was already half hard, but Sam started to jerk away from Gabriel when he felt the High Priest’s hands on his rapidly hardening flesh. Gabriel hushed Sam with a finger to his lips. “This will be your offering to our goddess. Your pleasure will be hers, your proof of fertility will give her more children, stronger children, to protect the city. Are you ready to give our goddess everything she demands from you? Like every cat, she can be very demanding. If you are to her liking as I think you are going to be, she will demand a lot from you. Maybe she will never let you go again and will demand your service for herself alone. We must wait and see. Are you ready to give our goddess everything she asks for, Sam?”  
  
Sam swallowed, and Gabriel watched the movement of his throat like one of Horus’ children watches a mouse, but when Gabriel closed his hand again around Sam’s hard cock, Sam didn’t shy away. “Yes, Gabriel. I will give our goddess what she asks for.” Sam’s words were breathy and almost too loud in the otherwise empty chamber, but that was okay. Gabriel could feel how pleased Bastet was with her soon-to-be champion.  
  
Moving his hand up and down around Sam’s hard cock, Gabriel watched Sam’s face twist in pleasure. He had to be careful because he had to restrain Sam before he released his desire into the water. His release would include his offering to the goddess after all.  
  
There was a subtle shift in Sam’s face that told Gabriel how close he was and thanks to a small trick Gabriel had learned a long time ago, Gabriel cut off Sam’s release with a hand wrapped hard around the base of his cock while he formed a tight ring with his fingers right under the head of Sam’s cock.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Sam’s body tensed at the denied pleasure before he went lax against Gabriel. Sam was massive and wonderful smelling against Gabriel who didn’t even tried to hide his arousal from Sam. “Don’t worry Sam. Two more times and you are ready to face our goddess.” Sam moaned in frustration against Gabriel’s shoulder.  
  
…  
  
After precisely two more denied releases, Gabriel declared Sam clean, and both climbed out of the water. Sam’s cock was rock hard, and even while Gabriel dried him with the softest clothes and rubbed him down with the best oils, Sam’s erection never flagged.  
  
Now, with every muscle gleaming with oil and on display, his body wholly cleaned, Gabriel led Sam through the temple and into the main room. It wasn’t the room where people brought their offerings to the goddess. No, this was the private part of the temple, and only the High Priest and those he considered worthy would be allowed to watch the ceremony.  
  
The altar was placed between the mighty paws of a significant stature hammered out of black stone and into the form of a cat. Thousands of small ambers formed the eyes of the statue that showed Bastet and her avatar. Leading Sam to the altar, Gabriel felt the presence of his goddess. She was watching them and only them. Gabriel didn’t even notice his own nudity or the four other priests in the room. His whole being was focused on the presence of his goddess in the place and her craving for her new champion.  
  
Gabriel started to pray in the language taught from High Priest to High Priest and let his hands wander over Sam’s heated skin. His pendant hung freely from around his neck when Sam bent forward to place his hands on the altar. Gabriel kept praying, and the eyes of the statue started to glow just like the eyes of the pendant. A roar sounded from the figure that was drowned out by Sam’s moan when Gabriel closed his hand around his still hard and leaking cock.  
  
After Gabriel had denied Sam his pleasure three times, it took his time to bring Sam to his peak this time. The muscles in his arms strained against the force he used to press against the altar, and when his pleasure finally rolled through his body, Sam released it all over the platform and painted the dark stone with white stripes and droplets.  
  
Sam almost slumped down with the force of his release and Gabriel had to catch him. The altar room shook, and the eyes of the cat stature started to glow so brightly that everybody had to close their eyes against it.  
  
When the light died down a naked woman stood on either side of the altar. She was beautiful, with a petite and elegant body which was crowned with the head of a black-furred cat.  
  
The goddess leaned over her altar and cupped Sam’s face with a clawed hand. “I accept your offering my beautiful Champion. My temple shall be yours as it shall be mine. My offerings will be your offerings. My children will be your children.”  
  
Bastet dragged her clawed finger through Sam’s release on her altar and vanished with a chuckle while Gabriel still had to help Sam stand on his own feet.  
  
Bastet had chosen her new Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
